


Eldonna

by Nelja



Series: Une question de pouvoir et de séries télé [25]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, BDSM, Dark Comedy, Demonic Possession, Demons Made Them Do It, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew tente d'invoquer un démon pour perdre sa virginité, et cela fonctionne. C'est bien la seule chose qui se déroule comme prévu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eldonna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petite_laitue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=petite_laitue).



Andrew finit de dessiner le pentacle élaboré, plaça les chandelles et les boules de verre aux endroits appropriés, avec au centre les magazines pornographiques et les préservatifs usagés (par la masturbation, lui murmura une voix intérieure qui était peut-être son sens commun, mais il en doutait). Mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela changerait quelque chose...

Il en avait assez de se faire traiter de puceau. (Bien sûr, ce qui allait se passer ce soir ne changerait rien à la situation, continua son sens de la contradiction). Ceci dit, il en avait aussi assez que ce soit vrai, et il s'apprêtait à prendre des mesures appropriées.

(Dans ces circonstances, murmura son embarras social, on considérait en général que le plus simple était d'avoir assez d'argent et de courage pour se remettre aux bons soins d'une professionnelle). Mais, estimait Andrew, il y avait beaucoup plus simple et moins embarrassant, comme par exemple invoquer un démon spécialisé dans ce genre d'activités.

Eldonna était son nom, et Andrew n'avait pas grande idée de son apparence, parce que tous ceux qui l'avaient invoqué disaient que l'esprit était incroyablement séduisant sans pour autant réussir à le décrire. Enfin, ceux qui étaient encore vivants après la fin, bien entendu.

La créature était probablement capable de changer de forme. (Ou de changer temporairement les goûts de ceux qui l'invoquaient). Mais les détails n'étaient pas très importants...

Ce qui importait, c'était de réciter l'incantation sans se tromper ! Ne pas penser aux conséquences, qui pouvaient être terribles s'il se trompait, qui pouvaient être délicieuses s'il réussissait. Ce fut à cette idée qu'il bafouilla (c'était à prévoir).

Une tempête sembla s'élever autour de lui. Heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas bien coiffé ce matin, parce que sinon cela aurait été pour rien du tout. Aussi, il allait probablement apprendre comment ce démon tuait ses invocateurs quand l'invocation était mal faite (même si pour des raisons évidentes, il ne pouvait pas le noter pour les générations futures). Il espéra brièvement que ce serait par overdose de sexe.

Et puis, la tempête se dissipa, et il n'y eut rien autour de lui. Pas de démon furieux. Andrew avait probablement raté l'invocation encore plus qu'il l'avait imaginé ! Et donc, elle n'avait rien fait du tout ! C'était une très bonne nouvelle (ce qui en disait long sur ses standards).

"Tu es le plus déplorable parmi tous les invocateurs de l'univers ! Vivement que tu meures, sodomisé par un éléphant ou pire !"

Andrew fut saisi d'un terrible soupçon. Bien sûr, le contenu collait mais pas spécialement le niveau de langage, et...

"Tu n'es pas ma voix intérieure qui me dit du mal de moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"NON !" rugit la voix. "Le Diable m'en préserve ! Je suis Eldonna, Grandeur de la luxure, et maintenant, avec tes infâmes sottises, je suis coincé à l'intérieur de ton corps !"

Andrew émit un minuscule "oh".

* * *

C'était la première fois ! Ce n'était pas censé arriver ! D'habitude, Eldonna se contentait de corrompre encore plus profondément ceux qui l'invoquaient - et vu l'état de débauche de la plupart d'entre eux, cela nécessitait une compétence certaine - ou quand l'invocation était ratée, de les torturer jusqu'à la mort en leur faisant aimer ça.

Mais là ! Ce gamin avait réussi à la fois à se tromper dans sa proposition latine - ce qui normalement aurait dû être une bonne chose pour Eldonna et une mauvaise chose pour lui - mais d'utiliser en plus du sperme utilisé pour des plaisirs solitaires formait une combinaison qui le coinçait à l'intérieur de ce cerveau et de ce corps débile !

"Comment peut-on se tromper dans du latin ?" fulmina le démon. "C'est élémentaire !"

"Je n'ai jamais été bon en langues latines." grommella l'invocateur ahuri, s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, affligé. "Pourquoi ne pas avoir écrit en langues démoniaques ?"

"Certains d'entre nous ont des standards !"

"On me dit souvent ça." L'invocateur se tortilla, gêné peut-être, certainement passablement excité. Voilà ce que cela faisait de se retrouver en présence d'un démon de luxure. Et bien sûr, ici, la proximité était extrême.

"Je m'appelle Andrew, au fait. Enchanté de te rencontrer." dit-il en dégrafant sa braguette et en baissant son pantalon sur ses chevilles.

"Est-ce que ça te ferait plaisir si l'ascenseur dans lequel tu es coincé de dirait qu'il apprécie ta compagnie ?" protesta Eldonna.

"C'est mieux que le contraire..." Eldonna l'interrompit en pleine phrase. "He, tu ne vas quand même pas te masturber ?"

"C'est-à-dire que... comme tu es un démon de la luxure... je ne pensais pas que ce serait un problème..."

"J'ai assisté à des débauches qui dépassent ton imagination !" proclama le démon. "J'étais là à Sodome, et lors des orgies de Néron ! Et maintenant, tu veux me proposer des plaisirs solitaires ? Qui a besoin d'invoquer un démon, surtout moi, pour se masturber ? Où sont les vierges timides, les adolescents alanguis, les soldats à la virilité inépuisable et les courtisanes lascives ?"

L'invocateur - Andrew, apparemment - se retenait de se masturber parce qu'il ne voulait pas contrarier le démon. C'était déjà quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas entièrement idiot, juste complètement soumis. Sauf qu'il s'était couché sur le ventre pour ne pas être tenté, et qu'il frottait subrepticement son érection contre ses draps au lieu de répondre aux très pertinentes question d'Eldonna.

"Eh bien, je voudrais bien," dit-il en rougissant, "mais ils ne veulent pas..."

"Sottises ! Tout le monde me veut, et je suppose que si tu es à l'intérieur de moi - de façon malheureusement non-sexuelle - tout le monde te voudra aussi. Alors n'hésite pas à aller te jeter dans le premier groupe venu pour le transformer en orgie !"

"C'est vrai ? Je peux ? Est-ce que je peux faire ça avec le groupe de Buffy, ou ce serait une mauvaie idée ? En fait, j'aime assez les couples canon, mais on pourrait peut-être faire des threesomes, ou même une partouze..."

"Certainement ! C'est le bon état d'esprit ! C'est quoi, une Buffy ?"

"Oh, c'est notre nemesis, mais sinon, je suis assez fan, sexuellement. Pas que elle, son amant vampire aussi, et le bibliothécaire anglais est bien quand on aime le genre, et la sorcière rousse..." Voilà enfin des sentiments qu'Eldonna pouvait comprendre ! "C'est la Tueuse."

"Quoi ? Tu es un imbécile, ou quoi ?" En fait, Eldonna ne doutait pas de la réponse. "Je suis un démon ! Tu le veux, le pieu à travers le coeur ? Parce que dans notre situation, si j'en ai, tu partages !" On en oubliait même les règles de l'élégance langagière. "Dis-moi," continua le démon, essayant de se rattraper, "il n'y a pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un sur qui tu fantasmerais secrètement, par exemple ?"

Le gamin rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Depuis le temps qu'on l'invoquait, Eldonna avait l'impression de s'y connaître en intellectuels puceaux, mais cette fois, qu'on lui pardonne l'expression, il y avait du niveau !

"Je voudrais bien, mais il ne voudrait pas, et ça serait mal..."

"Tu _invoques des démons_ !"

"Quel est le rapport ?"

Eldonna renonça à se lancer dans une grande discussion sur la nature de l'éthique. Il y avait d'autres démons qui étaient payés - enfin, invoqués - pour cela.

"Andrew, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié qu'on avait D&D cet après-midi ?"

Le jeune homme qui venait d'appeler entra dans la pièce sans frapper, comme si tout cela lui appartenait. A en juger par la rougeur sur les joues et la raideur dans le pénis de l'invocateur, c'était lui le sujet de ses convoitises. He bien, Eldonna avait des goûts larges, et il était tout à fait possible de faire avec !

* * *

Warren, avant d'ouvrir la porte, avait la ferme intention de morigéner Andrew pour ne pas être venu se faire piétiner assez vite par le Seigneur des Liches.

Mais à peine eut-il aperçu Andrew, couché sur le ventre les fesses à l'air, qu'il décida plutôt de rabattre la porte d'un coup de pieds et de prendre le blondinet par tous les trous jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie d'arrêter.

"Warren, qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre pendant..." eut le temps de dire Andrew.

"Toi." répondit Warren. Sans attendre de réponse, il se coucha sur lui, l'écrasant de tout son poids, et commença à lui mordiller le cou en signe de conquête. Le col de sa chemise le gênait, donc il tira dessus, et la lui enleva, en arrachant tous les boutons.

Andrew eut un gémissement plaintif et lascif qui éveilla en Warren une bordée d'instincts délicieux. Il commença à frotter, à travers son pantalon, son sexe déjà érigé contre ses fesses nues, pour manifester sa possession. Et puis, comme il n'y avait pas que les symboles mais aussi le plaisir, il baissa lui-même son pantalon et continua à se frictionner contre Andrew qui tortillait lui-même du cul en cadence...

C'était un besoin, immédiat, urgent, et il était hors de question de s'arrêter, même pour jouer à Donjons et Dragons. Il mordit plus fort le cou offert, laissant la marque de ses dents, qu'il lécha ensuite. Andrew gémissait de plus belle, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose, mais sans cesse interrompu pas le plaisir.

"Tu ne devrais pas..." réussit à articuler Andrew. "Arrête."

Warren saisit le sexe d'Andrew qui tressaillit sous sa main. "Parce que tu ne veux pas, peut-être, petit pervers ?"

"Nooooon." gémit Andrew. Il haleta encore un peu, au bord de l'orgasme, puis Warren cessa de lui masser le pénis, un peu par curiosité, un peu pour lui montrer qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas faire des suggestions de ce genre, sinon il allait le regretter. Des suggestions en général, en fait.

"Tu m'appartiens." gronda Warren, l'écrasant toujours de tout son poids.

"Oui, bien sûr, mais..." Le début de cette phrase seul intensifia le désir de Warren. "Mais toi, tu ne veux pas... Pas vraiment..."

"Je crois que tu n'as jamais rien dit d'aussi à côté de la plaque, et pourtant, je prends des notes." En réalité, Warren s'était jamais senti aussi excité, et surtout aussi sûr de lui, aussi à l'aise. Même sans orgasme, c'était bien parti pour être la meilleure baise de sa vie. Pourtant, alors qu'il évaluait la situation, il lui sembla se rappeler qu'il avait coutume de ne s'intéresser qu'aux filles ? Bah, il y avait plus urgent que ce genre d'interrogations philosophiques ! Baiser Andrew, par exemple !

"Il y a un démon..." bafouilla encore Andrew.

Et comme Warren en avait assez, il le retourna sur le dos, lui maintint le bras en croix, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Il sentit Andrew d'abord se tendre, puis se relâcher complètement sous l'effet de l'extase, une petite chose molle et docile, en larmes mais souriante, et entièrement à lui. Il frotta encore leurs bites les unes contre les autres, lui pinça les tétons, lui griffa les bras, s'enthousiasmant de l'intensité de ses réactions - jusqu'à ce qu'Andrew jouisse contre sa cuisse.

"Ne fais pas cela sans ma permission !" réprimanda-t-il.

"Oui... je ne l'ai pas fait exprès... je..." répondit Andrew, rouge comme un héros de sentai.

"Tu mérites une punition !" s'exclama-t-il. Andrew arbora une expression à la fois soumise, apeurée et extasiée qui fit que Warren cessa totalement de regretter la tournure qu'avaient prise les choses.

"Tu vas me sucer la queue." continua Warren. "Descends de là et mets-toi à genoux !"

En un instant, Andrew était agenouillé sur le tapis et léchait le bout de la bite de Warren, montrant une révérence et une béatitude comme jamais on n'en avait témoigné devant le pénis de Warren - ou, pour être honnête, devant n'importe quelle partie de son corps.

Comme il était bien meilleur qu'on pouvait s'y attendre, Warren le laissa jouer comme il le voulait pendant un instant, savourant le plaisir. Puis, comme il ne fallait pas que sa petite créature prenne trop l'habitude de l'initiative, il lui enfonça sa queue profondément dans la bouche.

Andrew s'étrangla sur le pénis épais, des spasmes dans le fond de sa gorge, qui suffirent à faire jouir Warren. Son sperme jaillit par saccades dans le gosier d'Andrew, puis sa bouche, puis dégoulinant sur son menton. Le blondinet avala tout, extatique.

Warren examina la situation, et se rendit compte que le blond exhibait à nouveau une érection aussi dure que l'épée de Conan le Barbare.

"Il est hors de question sur tu jouisses à nouveau avant moi !" s'exclama-t-il. Andrew hocha docilement la tête. Il ne tenta pas de se lever. Il resta là, toujours à genoux, la tête baissée appuyée contre la cuisse de Warren, lui envoyant parfois de tout petits baisers en cachette, son érection raide, moite, et intouchée.

Oh, comme il était mignon ainsi, tout à lui.

* * *

Warren n'avait pas laissé à Andrew un moment de répit. Ses attentions violentes ne lui avaient pas permis d'expliquer la situation. Son désir d'obéir et de plaire, l'excitation artificielle du démon dans son corps, sa tendance innée à la passivité, et l'égoïsme de son plaisir s'étaient unis pour qu'il n'insiste pas, et laisse passer ce moment comme un très beau rêve.

Mais maintenant, malgré son érection tendue, il pouvait considérer jouir (non, pas comme ça) d'un moment de répit. Il avait pris l'initiative de finir de baisser le pantalon de Warren et d'enlever ses chaussures, et maintenant il lui effleurait parfois de ses lèvres son genou, son mollet, sa cuisse, son pied, tout ce qui lui passait sous la bouche, dans une position de soumission qui aurait sans doute suffi à le faire trembler, dans d'autre circonstances.

"C'est dégoûtant." soupira Eldonna. Ce n'était pas le premier commentaire de ce genre, mais les précédents n'avaient fait qu'exaspérer l'excitation d'Andrew. Maintenant, il était peut-être temps d'avoir une conversation.

"Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu aimes faire ?" protesta-t-il.

"Le sexe, si, bien sûr ! Et tu t'es laissé emporter par tes désirs au lieu d'expliquer, donc nous gagnons des points pour la corruption ! Mais à être comme ça dans ton corps, je ressens tes sentiments, on pourrait même dire que je les partage un peu, et tout ce... bonheur... urgh !"

"C'est la meilleure partie !" protesta Andrew. En fait, beaucoup de choses étaient la meilleure partie. Si on lui avait dit que cette journée était la meilleure partie de sa vie, il n'aurait probablement pas protesté.

"Serais-tu déconcentré ?" lui demanda Warren en lui tordant les cheveux à pleine main. Cela aurait été le moment idéal pour expliquer que oui, parce qu'il était en train de discuter avec un démon qui le possédait. Pourtant, sa seule réaction fut de recommencer, d'oser embrasser son pénis.

La prise sur ses cheveux devint une caresse qui fit frissonner Andrew, et Warren murmura "Tu es un bon chien, pas vrai, petit esclave ?" Voilà, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

"Tu as conscience," grommella Eldonna, "que s'il correspond si bien à tes fantasmes, c'est à cause de mes pouvoirs et de mon influence ? Tu sais qu'il est loin d'être aussi bon au lit, en réalité ? D'ailleurs, quand j'y pense, il va falloir que je sois révoqué..."

"Mais non !" protesta Andrew. Il s'extirpa de son ravissement pour imaginer toute l'horreur que ça serait. Non seulement Warren... arrêterait, mais en plus, il serait probablement très faché contre lui, et ne le croirait pas quant il dirait qu'il avait essayé de tout arrêter ! D'accord, il n'avait pas essayé très fort.

"Peut-être..." dit-il, réticent, "peut-être qu'on ne peut pas rester là jusqu'à maintenant, et que je devrais, je ne sais pas, m'habiller, sortir de chez moi, manger..."

"Tu me sous-estimes !" s'exclama Eldonna. "Ne puis-je point faire d'autrui des esclaves sexuels, mais préoccupés par la seule idée de cuisiner pour toi et de te nourrir des mets les plus exquis ? Ne puis-je pas persuader tout le monde que ce mode de vie est totalement normal - sauf les historiens, mais ils sont ton problème ? Et NON, je te prierai de de pas faire dévier la conversation sur si je peux faire pareil avec des comics de super-héros et les produits d'entretien !"

Andrew rougit, se demanda si Warren le regardait, rougit encore plus fort. "Tu veux que je te fasses partir, ou pas ?"

"OUI ! Mais il y a... un léger problème..."

"Quoi donc ?"

"C'est la première fois qu'un de mes invocateurs fait une erreur si monumentale, et je ne sais pas du tout comment on fait."

"Oh."

"Et même si je _comprendrais_ que tu aies autre chose à faire qu'à y réfléchir maintenant, après tout cela prouve mon talent, j'aimerais au moins que tu te renouvelles un peu dans tes fantasmes, et qu'on ne recommence pas la scène la plus cliché de l'univers ! Je sais bien que c'est rare chez les vierges, mais un peu de diversité, cela ferait du mal à qui ?"

Andrew... pouvait partager le sentiment. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Peut-être que cette histoire de perception des émotions allait dans les deux sens ?

"Je dois avoir quelques sex toys, en fait, dans mon tiroir, sous les boîtes de LEGO..."

Warren lui agrippa les cheveux à nouveau, en disant "Des fois, tu dis des choses intéressantes."

Andrew se rendit compte (avec horreur) qu'il avait parlé à haute voix, et (avec un sentiment d'avant-goût délicieux) que l'érection de Warren était sur le chemin du retour.

* * *

Jonathan avait l'impression de les attendre depuis plusieurs heures. Il avait lu toute la campagne que Warren avait abandonnée dans un but de triche ultérieure, il avait optimisé la fiche de son orque prêtre du dieu de la guerre, il était même allé jusqu'à regarder les illustrations et comparer les tailles des bikinis des filles et la quantité de pointes, mais il avait fini par s'ennuyer.

"Que leur est-il arrivé ?" murmura-t-il. "Que font-ils ?" Il commençait à s'inquiéter. De plus en plus souvent, leurs parties à jouer les Forces du Mal à D&D étaient remplacées par des actions maléfiques dans la vraie vie. Mais Jonathan appréciait moins, au fond, même s'il savait que Warren aimait beaucoup plus et qu'Andrew ne semblait pas remarquer la différence. Et s'ils avaient attendu son absence pour aller trop loin avec Buffy ?

Il monta de la cave jusqu'à la chambre d'Andrew, colla son oreille à la porte. On entendait des cris aigus de très mauvais augure. Il les identifia comme des hurlements de douleur, ce qui confirma ses inquiétudes.

Il pensa un instant à enfoncer la porte, puis n'eut pas confiance dans ses capacités athlétiques, essaya sans succès de se rappeler le rituel pour ouvrir une porte, puis réalisa qu'il n'avait pas encore vérifié si elle était fermée à clé.

Ce n'était pas le cas, mais, pensa immédiatement Jonathan, elle aurait mieux fait. Il lui en garda à tout jamais une rancune personnelle qui n'avait rien à voir avec les posters de Star Wars qui y étaient suspendus.

Andrew était nu, couché sur les genoux de Warren qui était en train de lui donner une fessée. Le blond avait des meurtrissures sur les épaules et les bras, ce qui ressemblait à un énorme vibrateur dans le cul, et portait un collier de chien.

Jonathan poussa un cri d'orfraie, encore plus aigu que celui qui sortait de la bouche d'Andrew. Il voulut fuir le plus loin possible et ne jamais revenir, mais trébucha sur quelque chose qui était probablement un livre et s'étala par terre, s'écrasant sur au moins deux boules de verre et se coupant le nez. La chute fut si spectaculaire qu'il eut l'impression d'une tempête qui voulait lui arracher les cheveux.

Il y eut un grand silence dans la pièce.

Jonathan se rendit compte que ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il s'était ridiculisé. C'était un encore plus grand silence.

Warren et Andrew se regardaient avec le même genre d'expression horrifiée que Jonathan leur avait lancée. En quelques instants seulement, ils se retrouvèrent à deux bouts opposés du lit. Andrew se cacha derrière les draps. Warren posa un oreiller sur son érection.

"C'est un trou dans l'espace-temps ! On est passés temporairement dans un univers parallèle !"

"En fait, c'était un cauchemar, et nous allons nous réveiller dans quelques instants !"

"Tout est de la faute de Buffy ! Qui d'autre ? Notre vengeance sera terrible !"

Il n'y eut pas, exceptionnellement, de discussion pour savoir qui avait raison. Le consensus silencieux sembla indiquer pour arriver à un tel résultat, c'était certainement les trois réunis, et peut-être encore plus.

Mais alors que Warren sortait en hâte de la pièce et qu'Andrew allait se réfugier dans son placard pour disparaître de la surface de la terre, se changer ou les deux, il sembla à Jonathan qu'Andrew regardait Warren avec un sentiment de regret, que Warren jetait un oeil hautain mais avide à Andrew.

Il choisit d'expliquer cela de la façon la plus simple.

Clairement, la chute et le trou dans l'espace-temps l'avaient traumatisé.


End file.
